Formas de decir Te quiero
by P-inkElectric
Summary: Sasuke es conocido por ser horriblemente directo en sus opiniones, acciones o demandas. Sin embargo, con Hinata tiende a ser un poco mas sutil, sobretodo, en ese nuevo mar de estúpidos sentimientos que atraviesa su muy miserable etapa adolescente. SasuHina. Por que sí.
1. Cuídate mucho

**»Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Sasuke | Hinata**

 **»Uηiverso Alτerηo.**

 **Capitulo Uno**

ღ

 **Cuídate Mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** ensión, tensión por todas partes luego de una matadora semana de exámenes, vida estudiantil aburrida y complicada que no muchos aprovechan y que muchos otros detestan. Vida escolar como cualquier otra, al menos así eran las vidas escolares de Sasuke Uchiha y de Hinata Hyuga. ¿Qué cómo eran amigos? Bien, son detalles los cuales para los mismos dioses era difícil de explicar; mas, sin embargo, ahí estaban y eran amigos, no los llamados mejores amigos o aquellos amigos de salón, no tenían más que un amigo en común y su amistad tampoco dio origen en algún club escolar. La misma forma de cómo se relacionaron fue, simplemente extraña.

—Amigos con derecho—

—¿Cómo? —

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke quería algo, cualquier cosa, como todo muchacho caprichoso lo obtenía sí o sí. Y de esa misma forma -y gracias a algún poder sobrenatural- había "logrado" llamar la atención de Hinata, una princesa, dicho sea de paso; y por sobre todas las cosas pedirle -de una forma muy cortes- ser su única amiga con derecho. ¿Con derecho a qué? La misma pregunta día a día se paseaba por la cabeza de Hinata, vaya a saber que pensaba el Uchiha cuando le propuso aquello y vaya a saber que estaba pensando la Hyuga al aceptar, no de buenas a primeras, pero finalmente aceptando ya que Sasuke no le iba a repetir una y otra vez lo mismo ¿Verdad?

El asunto era que esa amistad con derecho repentina había logrado unir muy extrañamente a este par, para algunos de sus compañeros de clase completamente opuestos y para otras compañeras muy envidiosas una estúpida Hyuga afortunada que no sabía en dónde y con quien se metía. Que, para comentarios buenos, malos o mal intencionados sobraban personas, como sobraban personas en aquel restaurante de comida rápida del cual no se podía mencionar su nombre, por el simple hecho de que mencionarlo era publicidad gratis. El mismo hecho de que estuviese lleno un día poco concurrido irritaba a niveles inimaginables a Sasuke, pero ¿Qué cosa no irritaba al mismo? O tal vez estaba irritable porque Hinata se estaba retrasando una hora, cinco minutos, trece segundos, catorce, quince... Vale, ya sabía de antemano que ella se iba a retrasar "un poco", pero la paciencia no era ciertamente una virtud para él.

Una hora con diez minutos exactos después apareció Hinata, demasiado apenada por el retraso de algunos minutos más de lo que ya había mencionado con anterioridad estaría llegando tarde al local de comida rápida. Esperaba que Sasuke no estuviera molesto u ofendido por la falta de consideración suya; para su sorpresa y aunque la cara de pocos amigos ya era parte del chico todo el tiempo, lo noto un poco más tranquilo y podría decir que algo inquieto, y eso era ya decir mucho puesto que muy difícilmente se podría descifrar la careta del Uchiha. Muy diligentemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro la chica tomo asiento frente a su amigo con derecho.

—Ya hace dos meses —

—¿Uh? —

Sí, le era difícil en ocasiones tratar de descifrar que carajos decía Sasuke, aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a sus palabras u oraciones, o como decía Sasuke, simplemente ella se perdía en cualquier punto de la conversación y olvidaba todo lo que se hablaba o se acordaba de lo que le convenía.

—Amigos con derecho, ya hace dos meses de eso—

—¡Oh! Es cierto—

Y sus ojos color perla brillaron con cierta intensidad ¿La razón? ¿Tenía que existir una razón para ello? Era una chica y cualquier mínimo detalle de cualquier celebración de aniversario era motivo para hacerla feliz, y sí, de cierta forma ella interpreto que se estaba celebrando los dos meses de amistad con derecho. Para ese momento pensó que esa extraña forma de llamar a su amistad y conociendo a Sasuke superficialmente, esas palabras querían decir: Amigos con derecho, derecho de hablarle y compartir con el cerrado círculo social de Sasuke Uchiha. Algo por el estilo. Luego las cosas de un pronto a otro se fueron a un rumbo completamente extraño, y no por alguna bebida alcohólica o consumir alguna sustancia ilícita, sino más bien después de tres hamburguesas -cada uno- y seis pedidos de papas -cada uno- sí, entre ambos comían bastante.

Las risas iban y venían, las risas de Hinata pues difícilmente Sasuke reía, por allá una que otra sonrisa; las conversaciones iban y venían, los temas se cambiaban de uno completamente trillado a historias de terror, para ese punto Hinata pudo comprender que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocer a Sasuke podía comprenderle más de lo que en algún momento imagino o llego a pensar. Las mesas a su alrededor fueron poco a poco cambiando de personas, una a una quedaban vacías hasta que la segunda planta quedo solamente con aquellos como protagonistas de alguna escena de drama, al fondo con una luz tenue y música suave que les acompañaba y si no fuera por la cantidad exagerada de comida en la mesita redonda, sería una verdadera escena de drama.

—Sabes qué es un amigo con derecho—

—Aun no— titubeo en su respuesta, totalmente apenada.

—Bien, vámonos ya es tarde— se levantaron como si nada, caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, casi la misma rutina que todos los días

El poderoso manto nocturno pasaba casi desapercibido dentro de la estación cotidiana, mucha gente esperaba el tren de las nueve, el que los llevaría a casa para descansar de un día ajetreado, el mismo que esperaba Hinata, quince minutos después llegaba el que esperaba Sasuke, así que básicamente desde los últimos minutos que estaban juntos él siempre la acompañaba; eso le hizo pensar y pensar, no le pregunten el porqué de sus acciones o el por qué nunca le dijo el verdadero significado a Hinata de ser amigos con derecho. No se culpaba, no se sentía como si se estuviese aprovechando de ella tampoco, simplemente se sentía como si de verdad fuese su amigo ¿Cierto?

—Nos vemos — Hinata siempre era la primera en saludarlo por las mañanas y la última persona que se despedía de él ya en las noches

—Tonta, ¿Para qué existe el Line? —

—Tienes razón— sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas, que contrastaban a la perfección con su tono blanco de piel

—Ve, cuídate mucho—

Después de escuchar una afirmación aniñada por parte de la chica y verla prácticamente desaparecer en aquel tren, la cabeza de Sasuke era ya un lío. Para Hinata, esas dos últimas palabras tenían un gran significado en su caótica vida, y si se atrevía a ser un poco egoísta, estaba segura que también tenía significado en la caótica vida de Sasuke, su amigo con derecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continua...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola que tal! después de tanto ... blah blah, me he animado nuevamente en este intento de -espero- fic medianamente largo -risas- Que puedo decir, eso de continuar las historias realmente no es lo mío, mas sin embargo ya tengo unos tres capítulos en proceso, que no sé si después de esos continuarlo o qué sé yo, pero ya nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Por el momento he aquí el primer capítulo y nada, espero recibir mucho amor gracias a ti, review, follows, favorites ¡Ya saben! todas esas cositas bellas que llegan como notificación a mi correo. Sin más, nos vemos~, espero que en una próxima actualización._

* * *

 **| Detrás de cámaras (?) |**

—¿Por qué tiene que comenzar de esta forma? ¿Amigos con derecho? —

—Es algo romántico y atrevido a la vez, Sasuke —

—Así que "atrevido"—

—¿A.… dónde vas? —

—...

—¿S-Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUHINA LIFE STYLE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By: P-inkElectric**_


	2. Me avisas cuando llegues

**»Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Sasuke | Hinata**

 **»Uηiverso Alτerηo.**

 **Capitulo Dos**

ღ

 **Me avisas cuando llegues**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** ara todos era muy bien sabido que Sasuke Uchiha no era precisamente la persona más paciente de todas, sobre todo cuando le ignoraban de la forma más vil y despiadada de todas. Vale, él mismo se estaba generando conflictos internos que seguramente tenían muchísima explicación. Pero de que su paciencia había llegado a un límite, había llegado; y en algún momento su mente llego a gritarle que esa falta incontrolable de paciencia era un depreciable disfraz de la preocupación. En pocas palabras Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba preocupado... ¿¡Como!? Recapitulemos otra vez.

Un Sasuke completamente impaciente, lo normal, alguien le había ignorado de una forma brutal, eso explica completamente lo anterior y, un Sasuke preocupado, un Sasuke preocupado ¿De verdad eso puede pasar? Las estrellas se divierten cuando las cosas cambian por rumbos completamente distintos a los ya planeados. Y es que poco más de una semana, una semana tres días y cinco horas para ser precisos, la disfrazada preocupación del Uchiha tenía nombre y apellido; y como no, si ahora esa misma preocupación era el centro de atención -una vez más- del salón de clase 3B y todo, nuevamente, por Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque para ser justos su mejor amigo Naruto tenía ahora una parte de la culpa; bueno, no solo él, sino también la novia de este, y a su vez la mejor amiga de la novia de Naruto, y junto a ella el novio de la mejor amiga de la novia de Naruto, y por este chico otros dos tipos más lo sabían, sabían que había algo extraño pasando con Sasuke y que el mal de eso era Hinata.

Todo exploto cuando el encargado de clase -por no hacer lo que le correspondía- les indico al Uchiha y al Uzumaki dirigirse a la casa de una tal Hinata Hyuga, en palabras del encargado de clase que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus compañeros.

—Es tu novia después de todo Uchiha—

—Yo también le dije lo mismo Shikamaru, pero se niega a ir con Hinata y preguntar por qué no ha asistido a clases— de nuevo Naruto metía las narices en donde no lo llamaban

—Como sea, esto es muy aburrido, entreguen las notas de cada clase a la Hyuga, yo me lavo las manos de todo esto—

Y como era encargado de clase, bien podía hacerlo, después de todo ya había dado indicaciones precisas para realizar, según le había dicho el profesor guía de la clase. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba que echaba humo de la cólera que se tenía, por su cabeza pasaban miles y miles de pensamientos e ideas sobre la repentina "desaparición" de Hyuga, podría ser algo común y corriente como un resfriado o un virus que esté afectando ahora por la época del año y que él desconocía, o bien también se trataría de alguna especie de situación familiar que Hinata no quisiera se enterara o alguna situación en el colegio que le impide ir por temor a represalias. Pero simplemente eran teorías, teorías que bien pueden ser ciertas como pueden ser producto de su disfrazada preocupación. ¿Por qué debería de estar preocupado? Después de todo él no le ha hecho nada malo, no se ha aprovechado de ella, no tiene malas intenciones con el cuerpecito de Hinata, no ha pensado tan siquiera en besarla después de ya cuatro meses de pedirle ser su amiga con derecho. ¿Entonces qué era?

Mensajes de texto le había enviado, chats abiertos en Line, WhatsApp, Instagram, Facebook, llamarla una vez al día, enviarle un correo. Todo, todo ya lo había intentado, eso sí, sin perder el orgullo ante la torpe de Hinata. La disfrazada preocupación estaba ahí, latente, gritando que era tiempo de visitar a Hinata -cosa que no intento por no parecer desesperado ¡La culpa era de ella por desaparecer así de la nada! Nada le costaba enviar un mísero mensaje medio explicando el porqué de sus ausencias o disculpándose por faltar los días siguientes, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada.

—Es casi como si la tierra se la tragara— ¿El idiota de Naruto leía sus pensamientos?

—No sé a qué te refieres— claro, siempre tiene que guardar la calma, es un Uchiha de los bravos.

—¡De Hinata idiota! Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, no me ha contestado ninguna llamada... Y ahora que lo pienso, no conozco su...—

Así que Naruto también había intentado llamarla sin tener resultado alguno, ese sí que era un buen descubrimiento, por un lado, pudo suspirar con algo de tranquilidad al saber que ella no lo estaba ignorando completamente, o que él -sin saberlo- le haya hecho algo malo a Hinata, también estaba ignorando a Naruto, posiblemente no quería hablar con nadie, entonces ¿Qué le sucedía a Hinata?

—¿Hinata? —

—Si, a Hinata— de verdad era como si ese tontillo escuchara sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ... No te hagas idiota, ¡Ahí está Hinata! —

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para pegar su mirada al frente y ver a esa odiosa mujer que creó en él preocupación, ahora no disfrazada de enojo por su poca paciencia. Preocupación sin más, Sasuke Uchiha tenía corazón, pregúntenle a Mikoto, que no demostrara que tenía uno era otra cosa. El asunto es, que Sasuke tenía a la tipeja esta frente suyo, dejo a Naruto atrás escuchándole hablar o gritar, lo que sea; él la tomó de la muñeca por primera vez en esa relación de amigos con derecho, cosa que asombró completamente a la chica. No le dio lugar a exclamaciones casi que exageradas por Hinata y se la llevo lejos del lugar en donde estaban, buscaba sin saberlo algo un poco más íntimo... Y la arrastro a la estación del metro, ahí, donde día a día después de decirle que era su amiga con derecho esperaba por el tren de la chica y la miraba irse en el mismo con un simple "cuídate mucho" En ese instante se dio cuenta de una cosa; esos días que Hyuga no había asistido a clases había extrañado dejarla en su tren y verla partir con una estúpida sonrisa aniñada en su rostro y mejillas sonrojadas a niveles que solo ella podía hacer.

Su pulso se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, llego a una conclusión que jamás de los jamases ni en mil años podría llegar, tampoco espero que eso pasara por su cabeza porque él es el chico rudo y sin sentimientos Uchiha, porque es Sasuke y él no puede tener ese tipo de pensamientos, no, jamás ¡Nunca! Hasta ahora evidentemente, y todo era por la culpa de Hinata. ¿Qué si le pregunto la causa de sus ausencias? Claro que lo hizo y la respuesta no fue muy grata, en absoluto. ¿Qué si la regaño por no dar señales de humo tan siquiera de su paradero? También lo hizo, y completamente apenada ella había dicho que no pasaría de nuevo y que la disculpara, como tres veces se disculpó ¿Qué si tenía ganas de besarla? Unas ganas tan fuertes que eran casi sobrehumanas.

—Ya llegó—

—Lo sé— ni uno ni otro hacia lo mas mínimo por moverse, Hyuga sabía que si no lo hacía le costaba esperar una hora por el próximo tren —Ve, _me avisas cuando llegues_ —

Después de una afirmación aniñada, la cual misteriosamente extrañaba Sasuke, la vio darse vuelta para abordar el tren. Solo que esta ocasión, las palabras eran nuevas y las expresiones también, así como los pensamientos y también los sentimientos ¿Y por qué los sentimientos? Porque, con todo su nerviosismo, Hinata había tomado valor para despedirse con un beso que dejo sutilmente en la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke, el cual trago grueso, parpadeo y se llevó su mano al lugar donde aun podía sentir los carnecillos labios de Hinata.

Y las cosas, cambiaron de curso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continua...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola que tal! Que cree, me tienen de nuevo aquí -jo jo jo- Pues ¡Estoy super feliz! No puedo creer lo mucho que ha recibido atención este fic, tanto favoritos como follows y hermosos review, no quepo de la emoción, de verdad que no lo hago, cosas así solo dan ganas de seguir escribiendo mas y mas y mas. Espero seguir con esta racha de actualización un poco mas seguido de lo que normalmente hago._

 ** _Me gustaría responder cada uno de los review, pero yo soy una persona que me hago lió por todo y luego ya las repuestas de sus bellos review terminan mas largas que la historia, por lo tanto espero sepan disculparme. Así que agradezco enormemente a Kioh, Cherrymarce, Lizeth Uchiha, Marilu, Marce, Tokeijikake no orenji -OMG yo te leo ¡Te leo y me encantas!-, Verolopezsui, Mariag1994, Marian78, Shiro5580, Daisuke-37 -Tu no lo sabes, pero yo te amo mucho ~ siempre tus reviews me animan enormemente mucho emoticones heart para ti_**

* * *

 **| Detrás de cámaras (?) |**

—¿Solo un beso en la mejilla —

—Así estaba escrito en el guion Sasuke —

—Entiendo—

—¿Estas enoja...- —

—...

—... Oh...

—Y esos van a otros sitios si haces lo mismo

—¡Sas-sas-sasuke!

.

.

 **SASUHINA LIFE STYLE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By: P-inkElectric**_


	3. Te traje una Hamburguesa

**»Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Sasuke | Hinata**

 **»Uηiverso Alτerηo.**

 **Capitulo Tres**

ღ

 **Te traje una hamburguesa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un tiempo después de la repentina desaparición de Hinata, increíblemente el lazo extraño que había entre ella y Sasuke, se volvió sorprendentemente fuerte. Hinata en su ignorancia o torpeza, o simplemente olvidando el verdadero hecho; pensaba en que una amistad tan fuerte como la del Uchiha era para guardar por siempre y por tal motivo nunca se apartaba de él. Que si bien es cierto en un principio pensó que era verdaderamente molesto eso de estar con él en todo momento era demasiado extraño y hasta cierto punto acosador, fue el mismo Sasuke quien le dijo que no tendría problema alguno por ese extraño y ahora actividad seguida en ambos.

Hinata no se apartaba de él, así tampoco Sasuke se apartaba de ella; en una forma sana de llamarle a esta cosa maniaca de estar juntos "Por siempre". No es que se lo hubiese tomado tan a pecho eso de Forever and ever together, sino más bien -y esto ambos lo tenían muy presentes en lo más profundo de su ser-; había una razón tan fuerte como para poder ignorarla Un sentimiento oculto y reciproco, por extraño que se escuchase.

Ese mismo sentimiento de ocultar a todos que has hecho una travesura, o que has quebrado el florero de la vecina que parece una bruja, o ese sentimiento de ocultar y rechazar que te gusta alguien y ese alguien aparentemente coquetea contigo, como si también sintiese lo mismo por ti. ¡Un completo lio! Un completo lio que de vez en vez se les iba de la mano. Hinata nunca aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos, para todo el mundo era un libro abierto; por otro lado, Sasuke era un jodido cubo de hielo que pocas personas -refiérase a su familia- comprendían, pero cuando alguien de su muy privado círculo social le entendía, era mucho más transparente que un libro abierto.

Una torpe y el otro orgulloso. No era una buena fórmula matemática, pero las formulas matemáticas no son buenas para nada y solo nos están creando conflictos y más conflictos.

Podían pretender ser simples amigos, y aunque eso muy bien todos los compañeros de clase "lo han comprendido", siempre estaba esa sensación de querer abrazar el frágil cuerpo de Hinata cuando tiritaba de frio a pesar de portar abrigo, o esas ganas de sentir la piel suave y perfumada completamente varonil de Sasuke. Tener aquellos pensamientos solo traían malestar a sus entrañas, y sus labios inferiores eran los testigos de severas mordeduras por tener aquel tipo de pensamientos el uno del otro. Si tan solo pudiesen leer mentes, quizá Hinata jamás le hablaría a Sasuke, y Sasuke jamás volvería a ver a Hinata a los ojos.

Malditos pensamientos, malditas hormonas, maldito malestar.

Si no lo has entendido, hay un resumen. Desde que Sasuke le pidió a Hinata ser su amiga con derecho, ya la pequeña Hyuga tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre aceptar y mucho más sin saber exactamente qué quería decir eso, pero si quieres salir de tu zona de confort lo mejor es arriesgarte y hacer algo completamente nuevo y productivo para tu vida. Lo segundo que vino desencadenado después de aceptar semejante propuesta fue un completo malestar en las entrañas de Sasuke, cada vez que miraba a Hinata, su estómago se removía de un sitio a otro, como si hiciesen un festín. Luego vino la confirmación, sí, la confirmación de que esa clase de malestar en su estómago no era más por Hinata y por lo preocupado que le hacia ponerse la vez que desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

¿Y Hinata?

Ella está igual o peor que Sasuke, una vez que besas la mejilla de aquel hombre no puedes dejar de pensar en el delicioso aroma de su cuello, la tersa piel de su rostro y sus mejillas "gorditas"; cada vez que lo pensaba su corazón palpitaba de una forma realmente extraña, desde sus entrañas tenía esa sensación extraña de querer tenerlo a su lado por siempre, estar ahí cuando cerrara sus ojos para dormir, ver su rostro una vez ya este rendido al sueño, ver sus gestos mientras duerme y verlo al despertar. Y aunque ella misma se recrimina de tales pensamientos, acepta que, aunque extraños son los más sanos del mundo y para nada "pervertidos".

Las personas comunes, las personas comunes enamoradas recíprocamente y que desconocen sobre los sentimientos contrarios, normalmente van al típico "Beso indirecto", aunque miles de veces ambos han querido probar ese método infantil y extraño, el temor en Hinata y el orgullo en Sasuke se lo han impedido de forma abrupta, la coherencia les hace aterrizar y pensar las posibles consecuencias detrás de aquellos absurdos pensamientos y sentimientos. Porque uno no aceptaba querer algo más que un simple beso y el otro no quería salir lastimado de toda esa situación.

¡Pero el destino muestra su sonrisa Cheshire a los torpes tortolos! O al menos, eso es lo que se necesita en este preciso momento. Un pequeño empujón de eso llamado "destino"

Gustaba en comer hamburguesas, y no cualquier hamburguesa, de esas que son pequeñas y sabrosas de aquella enorme cadena de comida rápida de logo amarillo. Esas hamburguesas eran las preferidas recíprocamente, cualquiera que sea, del sabor que sea, del precio que sea, de la propaganda que sea. Sí, era algo común y extraño puesto que Sasuke tenía una rara manía de comer sano y Hinata era, Hinata era Hinata.

Pero por aquellas fechas salir a comer después de clases se le hacía realmente complicado a Sasuke puesto que era temporada de deportes y como capitán del club de futbol tenía una temporada ajetreada. Hinata eso lo sabía muy bien, y en un arrebato de locura -según ella-, una vez salió y clases y se "despidió" de Sasuke, su destino directo fue hacia aquel restaurante, y lo demás como sabrás, es predecible.

Casi dos horas después del arduo entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol, todos los 23 chicos están hambrientos, y rezaban a su dios que el entrenador les invitará a comer como lo hacía cada inicio de temporada, su decepción fue grande al ver que después de las duchas el entrenador Hatake se había despedido de ellos sin más. Hablaron a sus espaldas hasta decir basta, furiosos no estaban sino más bien consternados por la extraña aptitud del entrenador.

—Tienes la mejor novia del mundo— dijo un tipo por ahí, y sí, Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería, que, si bien había algo raro que le atraía a ella, tampoco era para llamarle novia.

Su curiosidad aumento una vez escucho el "Woah" de todos sus compañeros con expresiones idiotas y sorprendentes, uno que otro con una miradilla picara. Se preguntó qué era lo que había detrás suyo para llamar la atención de todos esos idiotas, con una mueca de hastío, giro su cuerpo, topándose con algo que jamás llego a imaginar.

— _Te, te traje una hamburguesa_ — aunque con voz apenas audible y gran nerviosismo en su habla, fue lo único que necesito Sasuke para sonreír de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer.

—Tsk— prácticamente le arrebato la bolsa de papel de sus manos, claramente alterado por la "agresiva" y arriesgada aptitud de la chica en traerle hamburguesa, pero completamente satisfecho por aquella gran considerada acción. Echo a los demás tipos para poder comer la hamburguesa que ella le había comprado, y aunque con quejas y berrinches cada uno de los chicos abandonaron el gimnasio. Sasuke y Hinata se habían quedado en las gradas para disfrutar de aquella pasión por comer hamburguesas.

Por allá, de uno de sus compañeros cuando salió del recinto escucho decir algo como "Si quieres enamorar a un chico, enamóralo por su estómago". Que si bien es cierto no le causo gracia en lomas mínimo, para el Uchiha aquella frase no era más que una extraña confirmación de cielo, quizá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continua...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola que tal! Como que me tarde mas de la cuenta al traer el siguiente capitulo ¿no? Pero fue muy poco... ja ja ja. ¡A quién engaño! Nada mas les puedo decir que se deben de acostumbrar a como tarde en subir continuaciones, aunque este sea la primera historia que suba, en fin.. ¿Yo? ¡Yo estoy feliz de que aún sigan llegando notificaciones a mi correo! Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por ese amor en los reviews y al agregar la historia a_ _favoritos. **Aviso:** este será el penúltimo capitulo, así es, la historia se termina en el siguiente capitulo ¿Porqué tan pronto? Por que bueno, así sería desde un inicio; pues anteriormente ya tenia una idea de "los cuatro capítulos" que serían la historia. Y bueno, eso sería todo._

 _Ya saben que siempre les agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón cada review y favorito._

* * *

 **| Detrás de cámaras (?) |**

—Yo quería más que una hamburguesa —

—¡Sas-sas-sasuke!

.

.

 **SASUHINA LIFE STYLE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By: P-inkElectric**_


End file.
